


Opposites

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Except on stage. Except in the darkness.
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 12





	Opposites

Øystein was rough, mean, angry. Per was quiet, unassuming, determined. 

Black and blonde. Norwegian and Swedish. Opposites in every single way. 

Except on stage. Except in the darkness, with Per's voice filling the air with his demonic screams, with Øystein carrying the rhythm. 

On there, in their mutual darkness, they were one in the same. 


End file.
